


If I Take the Wings of the Morning

by sicituradmare



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: James dear vs James baby, M/M, Oct 1843 - May 1845, after Antarctic Expedition, before Franklin Expedition, farewell to old friend, if they could grow old together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare
Summary: 他为什么就不能继续忍耐呢？沉默地忍耐下去，忍耐下去，人的生命那么短暂，他并不需要忍耐多久，一辈子也就到了尽头……到了尽头，他们的坟墓也许能紧紧挨在一起，在同一个墓园里……到了尽头，总归他最想要的永远也得不到，忍耐或是逃避，怎样也得不到，但至少他能留在他边上，生或者死，一个位置……也许，也许等他从北极回来吧，如果逃避无效，他会试着忍耐……
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Sir James Clark Ross





	If I Take the Wings of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自诗篇Psalms: 139: If I take the wings of the morning, and dwell in the uttermost parts of the sea, even there shall thy hand lead me.
> 
> “我若展开清晨的翅膀，飞到海极居住，就是在那里，你的手必引导我。”
> 
> 这是北爱班布里奇的Seapatrick教堂里弗兰西斯纪念雕像——沉没在冰山间的恐怖号——上的两句铭文之一。
> 
> 1845年2月弗兰西斯在给他姊妹Charlotte的家信里写道：“Of course you are aware that it is a service more congenial to my feelings than any other and we all know that the same God rules in all places. Whether on sea or shore, he is ever with us. ”
> 
> 他们属于历史，而我笔下的詹姆斯与弗兰西斯属于我自己。

跟任何一对新婚燕尔的夫妻一样，在初始阶段令人晕头转向的幸福感与婚礼庆典的大肆闹腾过后，随着远道而来的宾客渐次辞别返家，寄寓其间的老友故旧也纷纷回归各自世务，位于伦敦布莱克希斯的艾略特坊2号终于恢复了平静，驶入了世俗生活的常规航道。每个人都显得心满意足，只除了婚礼筹备和进行期间不辞劳苦鞍前马后尽职尽责履行新郎最好朋友和伴郎义务的弗兰西斯。在把那位单身汉好朋友终于送进了婚姻的神圣殿堂或者说“坟墓”——套用那帮宴席上喝酒喝到东倒西歪口没遮拦的年轻光棍们的混账话——后，他仿佛了却了生平头等大事，不知道接下来还有什么新目标等待着他，需要他着手完成。爱德华·帕里的时代已是遥不可及的过往，长达四年的罗斯远征也已落下帷幕，与他患难扶持、并肩作战的挚友通过成家宣告抽身而退，不会再度扬帆远航到那片世界尽头的苦寒里去冒险。在他所早已熟悉甚至是唯一习惯了的那种生活里，他感觉自己被一个人孤伶伶地抛下了。

弗兰西斯无家可归。逝去的大半辈子里，他要么在长年累月的海上勤务里，要么在长年累月的极地远征途中，要么在亲戚朋友家里，或者在旅馆中，当在伦敦时他住在詹姆斯的私人寓所里，他很少回去爱尔兰班布里奇的祖宅或是去探望迁居到都柏林的姊妹，认为自己对已婚或未婚的兄弟姊妹都会是打扰，曾有过购置产业的打算，也因对英法之间可能爆发战争的前景的忧虑而搁置。尽管詹姆斯孜孜不倦地一再叮嘱，要他时刻牢记把艾略特坊2号视作他自己的家，不要有任何生分或是不自在，他还是能清醒地意识到，眼下这种宁静而满足的家庭氛围不属于他，这种四顾茫然、惴惴不安的岸上状态才是属于他的真相，或许他无法不清醒，在詹姆斯结婚后。

曾经他能够随心所欲地游荡在这座私宅里，毋需有任何顾忌地在任何时点推开每一扇门，在它们之后没有需要对他提防的任何秘密，他在它里面游荡就像思想在自己的身体里游荡一样无拘无束。如今，他在这座宅子说出每一句话和做出每一个举动之前，都需要考虑：他是否逾越了界限，是否侵扰到了他人的私密空间，更糟糕的是，他是否过多地暴露了不合适的真情实感。有好几次，他在深夜或凌晨时分把手搁到了詹姆斯卧室的门把手上才幡然醒悟，惊出一身冷汗；更多时候，他必须尽全力克制住自己，才不至于在聆听到主人卧室里轻微的动静后打开客房窗户躲避到飘着冻雨的露台上。他不晓得要如何才能做到不违背詹姆斯的叮嘱。这座宅子没有问题，出了问题的是他，詹姆斯在朝前走，生活在朝前走，整个世界都在朝前走，唯独他留在原地踏步。他想他的存在是个妨碍，没人会吐露怨言，他们对他多好啊，安对他多好啊，但他就是能敏锐地察觉到，他亲爱的朋友们鲜少在他面前表露出新婚夫妻的亲昵举止。他不认为这是他反应过度产生的臆想。詹姆斯和安都是对外矜持保守的人，但他们对彼此不是，在那漫长的九年光阴里詹姆斯从来没有在弗兰西斯面前掩饰过他对安的喜爱与渴望，哪怕他不常提到她，他的爱深沉热烈，但是不炫耀也不隐瞒，在他航向南极后安等待了他整整四年，如今他们有充分的权利享受得来不易的相守与甜美的婚姻生活，事实上他横亘在他们中间，妨碍了这种权利，詹姆斯和安一定是顾及他，而他不理解自己为什么要任由这种局面持续下去：詹姆斯已经有了他的家庭他的妻子，未来不久就会有他的儿女，难道他能永远跟他的家庭共处同一屋檐下，眼睁睁地看着他生儿育女？他为他衷心高兴，可他在詹姆斯和安的家庭里是什么身份呢？他们毫无疑问愿意接纳他，随他想住多久，可他又为什么要滞留于此，迟迟不走，既然他不可能终生留在詹姆斯·罗斯的家庭里？作为朋友，往后的日子他能偶尔来探访他们，或许再殷勤一点，隔三岔五前来叨扰，这都是合乎情理的，能说得通的，长久赖着不走，就一定不合理，再亲密的朋友关系也说不通。他到底在想什么，还有什么是他不死心的？不怪安，丝毫怪不了她，他留得越久，就越对她满怀愧疚。他感到自己像是要从这个家庭里窃取什么，不管是什么，都不是原本属于他的，这种感觉使他禁不住自厌，他就像缚手缚脚的笼中困兽，心烦意乱，坐立不安。艾略特坊2号——詹姆斯的家，甚至单调乏味的伦敦，甚至整个单调乏味的老英格兰，逐渐演变成了他迫不及待要逃离的囚牢。

1843年年底，他终于打定主意，向詹姆斯夫妇提出辞行，告知了他要在来年跨越海峡前往欧洲大陆旅行的计划，在这之前他打算先回爱尔兰老家一趟。

“从开始南极远航迄今你还不曾回过爱尔兰，我能理解你想要与阔别多年的家人团聚的心情，”詹姆斯从报纸里抬起头来，取下叼在嘴角的烟斗，眉头微微蹙起，“但为什么突然想要去大陆，我们才刚刚从极地归来不久，你应该留在英国再多休息一阵。”

安把手搁在丈夫小臂上，安抚地看了他一眼：“弗兰克，你想要去欧洲大陆旅行散心，我支持你去，呆在布莱克希斯也没有什么能做的，除了你们俩都讨厌的无休无止的社交晚宴和俱乐部聚会和海军部宴会。而且詹姆斯一直在忙着写南极远征报告，等于把弗兰克你一个人撂在这里了，相比起来大陆上至少还有你所熟悉又能拨出时间陪伴着你的亲切朋友……”

“这也不是我的错，再说，他可以帮我写南极报告。”詹姆斯插进来说，又转向弗兰西斯，“弗兰克，你是远征队的第二指挥官，写报告也是你不可推卸的职责之一，海军部给了你一整年的假期，等我们把这头庞然大物付梓交差之后，我们一起去度假好吗，随你想去大陆上的哪个角落。我不会亲自操船远航，但是去海峡对岸当然不受限制……至于他在大陆上的‘亲切朋友们’，我可从来没听他提起来过——”最后这句又是对妻子说的了。

“我很抱歉，詹姆斯，我不认为在撰写报告这件事上你需要我的帮助，不过我承认它是桩艰巨的工作，”弗兰西斯忍不住打断了俩夫妻，“相反……我真的需要一点帮助，我需要自己的一点空间，来好好理清楚一些事情，詹姆斯，你肯定能够理解的，至少给我半年的时间，好吗？”

“半年？你要去半年啊……”詹姆斯的眉头蹙得更紧了。他凝视了弗兰西斯好一会，欲言又止，最终把烟斗塞回了嘴里，沉默地点了点头。

弗兰西斯是以恳求的口吻在争取同意，好像詹姆斯的同意和理解对于他至关重要，事实上他是一个独立和完全自由的个体，正处于海军部准许的合法上岸假期间，毋需就自己想去哪里取得任何人的批准；而詹姆斯明了他的低姿态下暗藏的坚执，这个爱尔兰人在他面前可以无限忠诚与服从，但他仍旧是个爱尔兰人，有着强硬的爱尔兰秉性与脾气，他不十分情愿，却也找不出更合情合理的反驳理由了，归根结底，他并不是真的有权利决定私人生活里的弗兰西斯能干什么，不能干什么。他只能执意提出一个要求，希望弗兰西斯留到过完新年再走，这将是弗兰西斯在他的家庭里而非单纯他的寓所里度过的第一个新年，对他而言别具意义。

1844年1月中旬，离开伦敦的前一天晚上，弗兰西斯伴随詹姆斯去赴了又一场无法推托的海军部宴会，他实在不想去，不想把最后一个夜晚消耗在社交宴饮的陈腔滥调里，他也知道詹姆斯和他一样打从心里排斥这种场合，现在比年轻那会更排斥，但他们暂时还摆脱不了。当感到倦怠的安想留在家中的时候，弗兰西斯就毫无选择余地了，他既无法面对安拜托的眼神，也同样不放心让詹姆斯独个儿前往。等宴会终于散场，乘坐马车回到布莱克希斯，已经是夜深人静时分。他费了老大劲把詹姆斯从车厢里搀扶出来，打发走了车夫，又把他半扶半抱地弄进了大门。

“稳着点，稳着点，老伙伴——我真不明白你怎么能喝这么多，拦都拦不住，不是敷衍一下就行了么？”他小声抱怨着，把詹姆斯的一只手搭在自己的肩膀上抓牢，另一只手绕过对方的腰侧圈紧，把人带进一楼起居室里。他没法把他扶到楼上主卧室，安很可能已经就寝了，醉醺醺的詹姆斯也不便让她起来照顾，他可以想象她忧虑和嗔怪的神情，詹姆斯平常不这样，他固然不是个禁酒主义者，却也跟放纵的酗酒之徒一点边都沾不上，他不喜欢放纵和毫无节制，即便是在节假日，他始终记得自己是个舰船管理者，酗酒绝不是一位舰长和指挥官该有的坏毛病，酒精麻痹神经，使反应变得迟钝，对海员而言是致命的，作为一位舰船管理者，他需要负责任的不仅仅是自己的生命，宿醉的种种后遗症也令他对喝醉这回事极为反感。但是这会詹姆斯醉了，任何人只消看他一眼都能得出同样明确的结论。

“往这儿走，慢点，你最好是躺下，躺在这儿，对，这里是沙发。等等，你得先把外套脱了。”

他引导他来到起居室靠近壁炉的那张长沙发边上，卸去了斗篷后轻手轻脚把人安置在沙发上面，先脱去了常服外套和鞋袜，解松了领巾，再引导他面朝上地躺平，抻直腿脚，调整成较为舒适的睡姿。詹姆斯一声不吭地任他摆弄。他把海军斗篷和外套挂在角落的衣架上，去盥洗室拧了条热毛巾出来，给昏睡的人擦了脸和手，给他盖上毛毯。做完一切事，他安静地坐回沙发边上，在重新燃点起的壁炉的火光里守着詹姆斯。他没有料想到最后一个夜晚要如此度过。不过，在这个时刻面对睡着的詹姆斯要比面对清醒的他较为容易些。

房间里异常静谧，除了壁炉里火焰舔噬木炭的细微声响，几乎听闻不到任何其他声音，睡眠中的詹姆斯从不打鼾，要凑到很近才能听见他的呼吸声，这是他那数不清的优点里算不上重要却让经常与他同室而寝的弗兰西斯印象深刻的一点，在漫长的海军生涯里见惯了鼾声如雷的军官与水手之后，有时候他也胡思乱想过，这一优点是否他们相处融洽的第一因素。不知过了多久，寂静与温暖让他昏昏欲睡的当儿，睡眠中的人发出了一声微弱的呻吟。弗兰西斯猛地惊醒过来，晃了晃脑袋，凑近前小声问：“你要什么，詹姆斯？”

詹姆斯又呻吟了一声，嘴里含糊不清地说着话，弗兰西斯聆听了好一会也没分辨清楚他在说什么，他判断他要的是水，反正醉汉睡醒后通常最需要水来缓解焦渴不适。

他把沙发一头的小桌上先前准备好的半杯水拿起来，从搁在炉火边的水壶里倒了点温水进去调和，小心翼翼扶起詹姆斯的头部，让他就着他的手喝水。

詹姆斯本能地小口啜了几口，忽然推开了他的手，从沙发上爬了起来，赤脚站在地毯上的他看起来仍旧神志不清，晕头转向，弗兰西斯怀疑让他独个儿跌跌撞撞到起居室附带的盥洗室里，会不会摔倒或是撞到头。他跟着站了起来，扶住詹姆斯的腰背把他送进了盥洗室，在他小解时也没离开，只是偏过了头。詹姆斯趴在洗脸盆上用冷水洗了脸，又漱了口，抬起头来望向弗兰西斯时，他显得清醒了许多。

“弗兰克？”他叫了他一声，嗓音暗哑，弗兰西斯等待着，但是詹姆斯没再开口。他只是目不转睛看着他，湿漉漉的眉睫下那双浓黑的眼睛里藏着难以辨明的神色。弗兰西斯叹了口气，他多希望詹姆斯一觉睡到天亮啊，那样他就不需要独自面对此时此刻的他了，他害怕独自面对他，这段日子以来，他觉得有安在边上的时候他更容易表现得若无其事，或许是因为有安在身边的詹姆斯更柔和，他的锐利与严峻完全收敛了，安不在，他就又是弗兰西斯再熟悉不过的那个人了。他害怕在他面前无所遁形。

今晚上的詹姆斯非常不对劲，回到沙发后他仍旧一言不发枯坐着，脸色阴晴不定，弗兰西斯无从揣测他在想什么，也不知道能说什么，于是就陪伴他坐着。他们的胳膊与腿脚轻轻挨在一起，弗兰西斯想往外拉开一点距离，又觉得太刻意了，正犹豫间，詹姆斯突然伸手抱住了他。

弗兰西斯被他紧紧抱住，整个人都僵硬了。但只是一瞬，他就回复了镇定，心神转而被另一种惊讶与焦虑占领。詹姆斯把他抱得太紧了，他的手和身体都在难以觉察地微微发颤，要不是他那样用力，让他们的身体挨得太紧密，弗兰西斯根本发现不了。

“你是有哪里不舒服吗，亲爱的？”他焦急地问，拉开距离的念头抛到了九霄云外。詹姆斯的双臂在他背后像铁钳一样合拢，用力到像要把他嵌进自己的身体里去。弗兰西斯只能按捺住惊讶与焦虑的情绪，回抱住他，安抚地一遍遍摩挲他的肩膀和背部，试图使他放松和平静下来。

“不，不，我只是太紧张了，我……”詹姆斯的嘴唇贴着他耳廓，弗兰西斯听见他局促而沉闷的声音，像是琴弦上一个含而未吐的音符，像是一声叹息，分不清到底是欣喜或是忧愁。

“我要当父亲了，弗兰西斯……”

他那因为担忧而绞紧的心弦猛然间一松，随即瞪大了眼，把詹姆斯推开了一点，几乎是困惑地看着他。

“你们……有孩子了？”

“是的，安……怀孕了。”他的脸颊上泛起了红晕，“早上刚刚告诉我，她也是刚从医生那里得到确定的答复。”

“我真为你高兴！真的，我欣喜还来不及！你有后代了，一个小小詹姆斯……”他喃喃说，脸上露出笑容，坐直身体离开了他，“但你就是因为这件事把自己灌得酩酊大醉？詹姆斯，你都四十岁上的人了，什么艰难险阻没经历过，别告诉我一个还没出生的小家伙就能吓倒你……”

“这事没发生在你身上，你当然说得很轻松！我告诉你，我告诉你……”他拉住了他的一只手，好像要从交握中获得勇气和别的什么力量，“这种感觉非常奇怪……当你还是个光棍，孑然一身时，你觉得自己永远年轻，斗志昂扬，有使不完的精力，世界上没有哪一片海洋能阻挡你的去路，后来，你娶妻成家，你感到自己安定下来了，就像一艘持久漂泊、不知疲倦的船终于感到了倦怠，抛锚在了安全、人声鼎沸的繁荣港口，可唯独当你有了孩子，你才会恍然大悟，过去的那种四海为家、自由自在的生活真正结束了，这是不一样的、全新的一页，你不再是孑然一身，你也不再年轻，你有了更长远的责任，而在这桩严肃重大的责任上，你是个地地道道的菜鸟，你过往的经验对此全无帮助……弗兰西斯，我并不是在懊悔，也不是恐惧，但我真的不确定……我能当好一个父亲吗？”

“上帝保佑你，亲爱的，你一定会是位称职的父亲！”他真心实意地回答。

乔治·罗斯谈不上是个好榜样，不满十二岁就上舰的詹姆斯现有的一切都是靠自己的勤奋刻苦挣得的，在他尚需仰仗人的孩子阶段里，替代乔治·罗斯更恰当地扮演了父亲角色的是詹姆斯的两位叔父，但是罗伯特·罗斯不常陪伴詹姆斯，而亲自带着詹姆斯的约翰叔父对他与其说悉心照顾，教导提携，将他荫蔽于自己的羽翼之下，莫如说为他提供了一处自我磨砺成材的战场，他对待他的严格与对待别的船员并无区分，等到他成年，表现出独当一面的能力时，他们之间便是合作互利的关系了，这种关系不能等同于真正的血亲父子关系。受个人的成长经历影响，詹姆斯会产生疑虑也是情有可原的，每一个人在初次面临父亲这一角色时，上至君王下至平民，都是毫无经验的，无论他在别的角色上多么杰出，谁也不会比谁优越多少，有底气多少。他确实不该取笑他。

他想象了下詹姆斯带孩子的情景，心底油然升起一种温情：“你对他有什么打算吗？”

“他？我可不能确定是男孩还是女孩。”

“那倒也是。”弗兰西斯点点头，“不过男孩女孩都是一样的。”

“你觉得都一样？你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”他问。弗兰西斯哑然失笑。

“我觉得都一样。或许你想要个能像你一样的海军儿子？但是女孩也能有同样的见识和智力，比如简·富兰克林夫人那样的女性，虽然她们目前进不了海军服役，但她们也能在别的领域作出了不起的成就，即便是在探险领域，也涌现出过杰出的女性，像是赫斯特·斯坦诺普小姐。不过，如果第一胎不是男孩，或者第一胎是男孩，你们又想要个女儿的话，你们还是可以继续多生几个孩子。”

“不管是男孩女孩，我想我应该尊重孩子的天性，不按父母的意愿去塑造他们，”他若有所思地回答，“弗兰克，你被父亲送进海军时，你自己并不喜欢，我也同样没有选择权，我比较幸运，海军碰巧是我热爱的、心甘情愿奉献一生的职业，并不是每个人都像我这样幸运，我的儿子将来乐意进海军服役，我有能力照顾他，如果他不乐意，那么我祝愿他能找到让他幸福与值得奉献一生的事业。”

“你会是一位好父亲的，你瞧。”他轻声说，没发觉这一刻他凝视他的眼神多么温柔。

詹姆斯笑起来：“考虑这些事还太遥远了。”他停顿了片刻，目光停留在弗兰西斯脸上，“弗兰克，我真希望……”他没能把这句话说下去。

夏季的布莱克希斯气候炎热，居住不甚舒适，孕期反应明显的安在年中就被接回了娘家照顾，詹姆斯独自留在家中撰写他那卷帙浩繁、不知要写到什么时候的南极报告，四年苦寒之地的远征严重耗损了他的体力和精神，在极区时看不太出来，就仿佛长时间绷紧的弓弦要到松懈下来后才能发现已经丧失了弹性，这大半年里他的精神状态一直不太好，容易倦怠，伏案工作也就不能长时间进行，报告草稿写得时断时续，连他自己也因为这种拖延感到沮丧和烦闷。6月初回到伦敦的伯德来探访他，陪伴他住了一段，才使他略略开怀，便写信把弗兰西斯也召回来，想着他要去大陆时可以从伦敦直接走。使他感到极大意外的是，弗兰西斯回信拒绝了他的建议，说他打算在都柏林多留一阵。这样9月中旬安临盆时分，守在产房外头的詹姆斯只能独个儿坐立不安、度日如年地苦苦等候，焦躁得就像热锅上的蚂蚁，陪着他一起等的玛丽安从来没见过她那位极富主见、一贯能干强大的兄长显得那么焦虑，甚至看上去有点脆弱，她想方设法说好听的话宽解他，说笑话逗他，或者说些别的事引他分心，总算新生儿没忍心让他的母亲受太多折磨，在午后呱呱坠地，来到人间，使在场所有人都如释重负。10月收到弗兰西斯的回信，地址署的已经是普利茅斯。他说他不来伦敦了，要从普利茅斯搭船前往法国。这封看似言辞殷切、实则调子冷淡的信件几乎将他初为人父的喜悦冲散殆尽。

詹姆斯不禁想，要是他不曾主动写信到都柏林，是不是弗兰西斯都不准备告诉他不来伦敦这回事，而是不声不响地从普利茅斯走了，等到了法国才会勉为其难地知会他一声？普利茅斯离伦敦这样近，他完全可以过来看看他，看看他刚诞生的新侄子，耗费不了多少时间，或者他当初做的行程安排里就该预备有这样一项。但是没有，他甚至已经从信中得知了他儿子出世的消息，仍选择直接从普利茅斯离开英国，不辞而别。他说至少给他半年时间，现在已经远远超出半年了，他光在爱尔兰就滞留了大半年，之后呢，他要在大陆上呆多久？海军部只准许了一年的假期，到10月份就届满了，如果他真的想去大陆，在此之前他早就应该动身出发了。抑或，去大陆只是他想要离开的托词？

“我真为你高兴！真的，我欣喜还来不及！”他想起他那时的话语和脸上的笑容，他真的感到欣喜和为他高兴吗？可是他的行为却与他的言语大相径庭。他为什么要着急离开？他不是一再叮嘱他要拿艾略特坊2号当他自己的家吗？他和安不也是亲密的知心朋友吗，他认识她几乎不比他晚多久，他在他们夫妻俩面前没有任何需要顾忌的地方，到底是什么让他迫不及待地想要离开呢？

最为刺伤他的还不是弗兰西斯不辞而别的事实，而是他信里的另一段话，他好几次打开它，反反复复地读，希望是自己误读，希望弗兰西斯没有那样的意思，希望那只是出于他的朋友一贯的善感和忧郁的天性，可无论他读上多少遍，他都没法说服自己那段话有可能被他误读，它实在是太明白直接、一目了然了。“我无论到世界上的哪里都是孑然一身，一如既往”，弗兰西斯在信里写道。詹姆斯感到自己的心几乎沉到了南极海的海底。难道他们不是结识二十多年的老朋友吗，他对待他胜似对待自己的血亲手足，视他为最亲密的挚友知己，二十多年里他们一起去到北极四次，又一起带领了长达四年的南极远征，还有老伯德，还有他们的同船伙伴和队友们，他们不是他的伴侣，不曾与他共历过生死一线的危难，不曾让他真实地欢欣快慰过吗？到头来他说，他无论到世界上的哪里都是孑然一身，一如既往。他孑然一身，没有朋友，一如既往。詹姆斯大惑不解，实在难以不深感痛心。

安把襁褓中的幼子哄睡着，走进图书室，就看见她的丈夫靠在窗台边上，一只手撑着窗框，视线落在窗外不知何处，听到她的脚步声，他朝她望过来，唇边露出一丝微笑。

“他要回来吗？”安关切地问，瞧见他垂下的另一只手里捏着的信纸。

他对着她总是习惯性地展露笑容，可她能看不出自己最亲爱的人真实的心境吗？

“不，比起回英国他宁愿呆在意大利，说要等消息明确了才决定回国与否、何时回来，要是确定了不去，他就会继续由朋友们陪伴着前往罗马、拿波里……我想比起‘单调乏味’的伦敦，南欧很显然更讨他欢心。”

她听出了他语气里阴郁的调子，弗兰西斯在去年的信里说下不了决心再到伦敦来，临去欧洲大陆前没有向夫妻俩辞行，而是直接从普利茅斯走了，今年年初又拒绝了回来住在布莱克希斯的邀请，这每一样都使詹姆斯感到意外，使他的感情多多少少遭到了挫伤，他以往从来没有被弗兰西斯拒绝过吧。“亲爱的，他有他自己的自由空间，等他游历了所有那些他想要去到的城市，他就会回来的。”她试图宽慰他。

“我很怀疑这一点。”他没有再说什么，把信纸折好塞回信封，放进书桌抽屉里去了。他那严肃的态度使安不禁产生了一种奇怪的错觉：哪怕是为了让弗兰克尽快回国，他也会尽力促成这桩任命。可这听起来矛盾到了荒谬，要知道这桩任命可是会把弗兰克带离他身边至少三年啊。

她不确定他们两个中间到底哪一个更矛盾：弗兰西斯已经推掉了第一指挥官的提议，又是什么使他突然愿意填补第二指挥官的临时空缺呢？而詹姆斯明明在询问弗兰西斯的意见时已颇为勉强，得知他拒绝后固然惋惜，却也真正松了一口气，哈丁顿勋爵希望弗兰西斯能作为詹姆斯的替代人选，而詹姆斯没有当即反对是因为他深知带领这样一支远征队能给弗兰西斯带来什么好处，若能成功探明西北航道和完成通航，他会成为国家英雄，得到爵位和光荣退休的契机，即使不能完成首要目标，除了极地经验和履历的进一步累积，他在海军的年资和服现役时间也会得到累积，这对于他这样的资浅上校也是很有利的，所以如果一定会有新一次北极远征，詹姆斯会希望是弗兰西斯带队，但同时，他也了解他的身体和精神并不在最好的状态，他们不久前才从四年南极远征里返回，仅仅休息了一年余，诚实地说，即使詹姆斯仍旧是自由之身，他也未必觉得自身适合担当第一指挥官之责，这与1839年他受命指挥南极远征时远不是同样的形势；况且，弗兰西斯以往参与的历次极地远征行动都有詹姆斯在队里，而这一次詹姆斯不会同行，他实在有太多的不放心，因此对哈丁顿勋爵的提议并不支持。但无论如何，他将决定权委诸挚友之手，听凭他自身意愿。本来此事已就此搁置，然而数月之后约翰·洛尔特·斯托克斯舰长的婉拒却使第二指挥官的位置临时空出来，弗兰西斯又不可避免地变成了那个人选，詹姆斯不得不再次受托传达海军部的意见，而这一次弗兰西斯接受了，表示并不介意在第一指挥官约翰·富兰克林爵士手下服务，后者也明确表示对此感到欣然快慰。只有安明了，在这件事上自始至终詹姆斯都不是热衷的那一个，他是被动的，甚至可以说不情愿的，在弗兰西斯给予肯定的答复时，这桩任命便已尘埃落定，可是在所有人眼里，却显得好像是他积极促成了这项安排，包括弗兰西斯，他在信里写道，“无论你对我怎样安排，我都会尽心竭力遵照执行”，“我将一切委诸你手，你对我的任何安排我都感到称心满意”，事实是，詹姆斯也许对约翰爵士有举荐之功，他却从未主动“安排”弗兰西斯做约翰爵士的副手！他为什么不能明确地告诉弗兰西斯，他既不愿意让他以第一指挥官的身份去北极，更不愿意让他以第二指挥官的身份去呢？因为他不想对弗兰西斯做决定施加任何的干扰因素。在他的思虑里，“弗兰克不想去，我就代他回绝，弗兰克想去，我就代他接受，无论我个人是什么想法”，然而，他没有注意到的是，他写信向弗兰西斯传达海军部的提议或意见之举，本身就已经是一种表态了，弗兰西斯很可能会理解成，詹姆斯希望为他的老朋友约翰爵士争取到他的服务和陪同。

世界上必定不会再有哪一对朋友彼此相爱的程度胜过他们俩了，可有的时候，她觉得问题恰恰出在他们太过于珍视对方，太小心翼翼，想得太多了。

1845年2月，留在佛罗伦萨等候消息的弗兰西斯接到了詹姆斯的最终答复，答案是肯定的，海军大臣哈丁顿勋爵批准了他在新一次的西北航道探索远征中担任富兰克林爵士的第二指挥官的任命。其实他倒不担心会有什么变数，既然富兰克林爵士明确希望得到他的协助，而原本的第一指挥官人选詹姆斯·罗斯爵士又没有相左意见，爱德华·帕里爵士、乔治·贝克爵士、约翰·理查德森爵士等北极理事会成员也是他的老熟人们自然也不会站出来反对，没有什么可见或潜在的障碍挡在他的前路上。他没有早早收拾行囊回国，还是出于一种能拖多久就拖多久的消极抵抗策略，尽量延迟返程，那么也就尽可能地缩短了与罗斯家庭相处的时间，因为预定的探险队起航日期并不会有很大变化。他觉得自己就像一个装在密不透风的套子里的人，明明濒临窒息的痛苦让他竭尽全力想要撕开套子畅快地吸一口气，可他又无比恐惧，假如呼吸到新鲜甘美而又充足的氧气后再被关回套子里，他真的还能忍受得住一时片刻的套中生活吗？孤独没什么了不起，孤独是永恒的，人永远解决不了这个问题，他并不惧怕孤独，他惧怕的仅仅是得到了情投意合让他不再感到孤单的心灵后再度不可避免地、永恒地失去了。

他没有回信告知詹姆斯归国的确切时点，因此当2月中旬尾巴的一天下午他带着行李出现在艾略特坊2号一楼客厅时分，詹姆斯夫妇都不在家，管家说他在海军部，夫人去探访城里的朋友了，要到晚上才会回来。他帮忙把弗兰西斯的行李安置到客房，询问他是否已用过午餐，又问是否要派人去海军部传口信，弗兰西斯感谢了他的好意，让他不要忙，他自己旅途疲乏，想在房间里稍事休息，睡醒了就到晚上了。他不是在客气，几乎是洗漱完一躺到客房床上，他就陷入了黑沉沉的睡眠。

这大半年里他一直在各地的旅馆间辗转，家庭环境里的整洁舒适已经让他有点陌生了，这间客房是他以前住惯的那间，窗台外附带着一个开敞的大露台，也是整栋屋子里朝向和视野最好的一间房，房间里的陈设布置没有更换，仍保持着他离开时的旧模样，也没有长久不住人的灰尘霉味，显然经常打扫，窗明几净，弗兰西斯想它可能仍旧被用作客房招待上门的客人，但奇怪的是，当他头挨到枕头上的瞬间，他隐约嗅到了一缕熟悉的气息，他把脸转过来靠得近一点，深吸了口气，不是他的错觉，詹姆斯在这里睡过，而且就在不久前，也许是昨天晚上。这时候他才留意到靠窗的书桌前的扶手椅上搭了件深色便装外套，床头柜上搁着一卷居维叶的自然史名著《动物王国》。如果他仔细查看，也许还能留意到更多痕迹，但他只是坐在床沿，把那册皮面装帧的英译本《动物王国》翻来覆去看了两遍，放回到床头柜上。

迷迷糊糊间，有一只手在他额头上轻轻掠过，若即若离，带来一丝似有似无的暖意，接着他盖在身上的毯子被拉高到了肩头位置，身侧的床垫微微下陷，有人坐到了他边上。他感觉到自己被一双眼睛从无边无际的黑暗里注视着，他疲惫，厌倦，患得患失，即使睡眠中灵魂也在辗转反侧，不得安宁，可是那双眼睛里温柔深厚的爱意却毫无阻隔地到达了他的思绪和感官，使睡梦中的他突然获得了平静。

“詹姆斯……”他拉住了那只停留在他额际的手，将它贴在自己的面颊上，沉溺于肌肤相接处的那片温暖。就只是一忽儿，他蓦然惊醒过来，迅速放开了手，坐起身来。看清楚房间里只有他们两个人后，他才暗自松了口气。

詹姆斯看着他一连串条件反射性动作，眉头皱得死紧：“你怎么不告诉我返程日期，我好去码头接你？”没等弗兰西斯回答，他又接着说，“很困吗，要是困就再睡会儿，我不吵你，睡醒了下楼吃晚饭。”他的眉头舒展开来，语气也放得轻柔了。

弗兰西斯摇了摇头，哪有让主人家久等的道理，这种鸠占鹊巢的缺德事他可不做。“几点钟了？”

“差不多六点一刻。”他掏出怀表来看了一眼。

没想到他只是打了个盹，就几个钟头过去了。“你几时回来的，怎么不叫醒我？”

“刚刚。”他把外衣递给他，“安和孩子在楼下，要是不睡了，就来见见我的儿子吧。”

“那么，你现在能告诉我了吧？”他抬头瞥了詹姆斯一眼，又赶紧把注意力放回了孩子身上，好像他臂弯里抱着的是世界上最宝贵也最脆弱的事物，经不起一点儿疏忽大意，他那如履薄冰、如临大敌的慎重劲儿让安不禁发笑，想起詹姆斯第一次见到和抱起儿子的时候也是这般笨拙和紧张。

“什么？”詹姆斯装起了糊涂。

“是什么？他的名字？你儿子的名字？我总在信里追问你，你一次也没记得回答。”

“詹姆斯·库尔曼·罗斯，他从没有告诉过你吗？噢，我亲爱的弗兰克……”安抱歉地说。

“不要紧的，安，我明白了。”他把孩子稍稍抱起来一点点，低头在他前额印下一记轻吻，“詹姆斯宝贝儿，我在大陆上的时候一直好奇你长得像谁，可是你父亲不告诉我，现在我终于见到你了……”

他用能从这个爱尔兰老海军军官嘴里发出来的最温柔和气的声音对着孩子说话，好像五个月大的婴儿听得懂人言似的，奇怪的是，小詹姆斯在他怀里一点儿也没有怕生的迹象，非常安静，乌黑的眼睛睁得圆圆的，好像真的在聆听他说话似的。安看得格外有趣，好奇地问：“那么他究竟像谁呢，弗兰克？伊莎贝拉和玛丽安都说像我，可我觉得他的眼睛和嘴更像他的父亲。”

“我完全赞同你，亲爱的夫人，也许还有头发。”

“头发？他的头发怎么了？”詹姆斯忽略了那个昵称在他内心引起的强烈的别扭感，凑过来谨慎端详着儿子，他可不认为这么小的孩子真能看出长得像谁。

“对！我也觉得他的头发比起一般孩子有点过于浓密了，我们已经给他理过一次胎发了，他的胎发也格外浓密。”安和弗兰西斯不约而同地把视线投向了詹姆斯。

詹姆斯属于不太典型的低发线，发量丰茂，在英国男士里算是得天独厚，即使上了年纪也不容易脱发秃顶，男孩在这方面像父亲当然是好事。

他俩这整齐划一的动作让詹姆斯不禁摇头，仿佛他自己被排除在了某个秘密小圈子之外，成为了某种被观察研究的对象，这种感觉让他有点好笑，却又有一点久违的满足。长久以来缺失的那一块又被补上了。

次日上午他们到位于邦德街160号的海军俱乐部与富兰克林爵士碰头，在场还会有别的一些两人都熟识的老朋友，像是萨宾、理查德森、乔治·贝克等人，詹姆斯的叔父约翰·罗斯爵士可能也会出现。接下来的两三个月，从整装待发到最终起航之间，他们都要在那里或是海军部会面商议装备、补给、路线等相关事项。詹姆斯自己不会到极地去，他的经验和履历却使他不可避免成为顾问性质的参与者，再加上正副指挥官都与他关系匪浅，他很难脱得了身。

坐到马车上的时候，弗兰西斯不知想到了什么，表情显得十分愉悦。他这少见的轻快模样引得詹姆斯目不转睛看了他好一阵，才把视线调到车窗外，嘴角边也有了丝微笑。

“詹姆斯宝贝儿……”

詹姆斯仿佛僵了一下，没有回头，置若罔闻。

“詹姆斯宝贝儿……”弗兰西斯提高点声音又叫了一遍，自己忍不住先笑了出来。

“你能不像这样叫吗，看在上帝的份上，听起来就好像……”詹姆斯转过脸来，不赞同地瞥了他一眼。

“我在占你的便宜？”

“……”

“这就是你总拖延着不告诉我的缘由？”

“……”

“詹姆斯宝贝儿——”弗兰西斯拖长了声音。

詹姆斯终于投降，叹了口气：“好吧，好吧，随你愿意，怎么都行。”讨厌的热情过度的意大利人，讨厌的法国佬。

“我觉得，你在给孩子取名时就应该预先想到这一点。J.C.R.，他的缩写也和你一模一样。”

“库尔曼是他母族的姓氏，就像我的中间名克拉克是我外祖父的姓氏，而给一个孩子取父母的名字不是很寻常的事吗？”他小声辩白。

“也对，你也没多少选择权。”

如果他和安再生一个儿子，他可能会叫他安德鲁或乔治，那是他两个兄长的名字，如果生个女儿，叫她安妮则是恰当的选择。他们可能还会生几个孩子，詹姆斯喜爱孩子，而安正值青春年华，只要她身体健康，夫妻俩照顾得过来，他们也许还会生很多孩子，詹姆斯有四个兄弟姊妹，弗兰西斯更是来自一个子女众多的大家庭。很长时间内不会再爆发战争了，他希望罗斯家庭安享天伦之乐。宁静宜人的乡间宅邸里儿女绕膝的画面，想想就觉得多么美好啊。

说到“宁静宜人的乡间宅邸”，“你开始找房子了吗？”他问詹姆斯。他们在信里提过这回事，弗兰西斯觉得自己和詹姆斯这样习惯了简陋艰苦条件的人不太挑剔，但布莱克希斯夏季炎热的气候确实对安母子不利，赞同他们搬到乡下更好。

“太多事务了，我还没法抽出空闲来。”

“但愿你能尽快找着，那样我在起航之前还有机会去看上一眼。”弗兰西斯说，“房子和报告，总得在我走前先完成一样吧，找房子显然容易上许多。我建议你从伦敦周边着手，比如白金汉郡，要么萨里郡，日后你往返伦敦公干也轻省些。说起来，威尔克斯的报告今年内会出版吗？”

“我并不在意。”詹姆斯心不在焉地回答，弗兰西斯一时反应不来他指的是房子还是威尔克斯的报告。

自打他回来起，詹姆斯就时常一副心不在焉、思虑深重的样子，弗兰西斯不清楚什么在困扰着他，但他也不想问。他们不会在一起多久了，短短三个月吧，依循惯例探险队会在五月出发，那之后就是至少三年的分离了，等船队越过北极圈驶入北极腹地后，彼此间就连通信也会成为极为困难的事。没人能预测将来。他有点轻微地懊悔起没能听从詹姆斯的意见早些回英国，至于更早前启程去欧洲大陆时的不辞而别，他已经在信里向他道过歉了，或许詹姆斯现在还在为他的一系列决定着恼吧，每一样他都违逆了他，可他真的拿不准回到他的生活里来，对双方，对他自己，究竟是好是坏。所幸只有两三个月，而且这两三个月里他们都有诸多事务要忙碌，他要常常到码头到船上去监督检阅起航前的准备工作，即使同住在艾略特坊2号意味着朝夕相处的不可避免，但他能克服这种……这种……

他察觉到詹姆斯的目光，转回头望向他，詹姆斯的眉头紧锁着，似乎想对他说些什么，他有一种冲动想要伸手去触摸他的眉间，抹平那里的纹路，上了年纪的人，鬓边霜色越来越重，再这样老皱眉头的习惯真不好，即使再怎么俊美，受老天爷眷顾，也抵挡不住时间的刻印啊。在大洋上风吹日晒的海员本就是最容易显老的一群人，而他们所经历的生活又比一般海员艰辛得多。岁月在陆地上轰隆驰过，在广阔的极海里浪花浮沫一般消逝，融入亘古无垠的宇宙，他记忆里风华正茂、光芒耀眼的青年仿佛一转眼间就不存在了，也许他们都被埋葬在了那片皑皑冰雪与永久冻土层构建的王国里，在他面前的是一位两鬓星霜、沉着有威仪的中年人，那双眼睛深邃锐利，富于洞察力，就像鹰隼，让人在他的目光注视下仿佛无所遁形。

“詹姆斯，你感到幸福吗？”他突然直捅捅地问道，脱口而出，丝毫不拐弯抹角，来不及润饰词句，匆促而迫切，甚至来不及懊悔。

他怔了一怔：“为什么突然这样问？”

“就只是回答我，不要多想。”他紧盯着他的眼睛。

他稍稍沉思了片刻，坦然地说：“我去过了七次北极，其中有四次是与你同行，我抵达了地磁北极，测量计算出了地磁南极的精确位置，修正了高斯的计算，接近完成了南极大陆环航，我也想探明西北航道，完成它的通航，不过，这算不上不可忍受的失败，如今我还可以冀望于你和约翰爵士来完成这桩前人追索两百年的功绩，对我而言也是一样的，我有安，有我的孩子，我有你，还有伯德这样数十年的忠实老友，事业、成就、生活，各方面而言，我可以说是基本圆满。是的，弗兰西斯，我没有什么理由不感到幸福。”

“詹姆斯爵士，你太谦逊了，你还探索和发现了世界尽头许多未知的陆地、岛屿、火山、岬角、海峡、海湾……发现和搜集了大量新物种，尽管未能抵达地球的两个地理极点，但你抵达了现今人类所能抵达的最北和最南纬度，作为一位探险家，你已经达到了这个领域人所能达到的事业巅峰，至少是就我们所处的时代而言，也许未来的人类能打破你所创造的记录，我相信那是一定的，因为一代总是强过一代……不过，我要问的不是这个，不是要你去找证据来证明……你打从心里感到幸福吗，对你目前的生活，你确定无论未来如何，你都毫不懊悔，毫无缺憾吗？”

詹姆斯迟疑了一会，与他迫切的双眼对视，最终点了点头。弗兰西斯绷紧的身体顿时松懈下来，好像卸下了千斤重担。

“那就好……那就很好了。”他喃喃说，近似自言自语。

他的手始终安静地搁在膝上，不曾作出任何渴求的举动。

4月1日那天安陪伴弗兰西斯到码头上看船，詹姆斯到华威郡找房子去了，也许是弗兰西斯的那番话让他多少上心了点，不过找房子这种事说起来比撰写南极报告是要容易许多，做起来却并不是那么轻易。他们不可能三年五载地搬家，因此买下来的房子最好是永久性的，弗兰西斯建议他在白金汉郡或萨里郡找，华威郡离伦敦远了点，但要是房子非常合意，距离远近倒也不是根本性问题。不管怎么样，他仍旧希望詹姆斯能就近找，他对蒸汽机车这种新式交通工具毕竟不太信任，尽管已经确定，新的北极远征所用的两条老舰都会加装蒸汽机改为蒸汽帆船，这意味着厄瑞玻斯号和恐怖号都要在船坞经受大规模的改装工程。这种认识起初曾让他产生了一种强烈的不适感，他不确定改造完工后的姊妹舰是否还是他的姊妹舰，还能让他感到熟悉和亲切。

安挽着他的手臂朝码头方向走，育有一子后她纤细的身段变得丰腴结实了许多，面庞也更加圆润，以往的尖下颌变成了弧线柔和的鹅蛋脸，光洁白皙的皮肤里透出健康的粉红色，她今年还不到三十岁年纪，相较于通常的女子却已是晚婚晚育了。弗兰西斯回忆起刚认识她那会，面貌秀美典雅的韶龄少女和三十出头的海军上校并肩站在一起，简直是对光彩夺目的璧人，最使人印象深刻不是她的容貌，而是她的眼睛，詹姆斯曾用天空与海的颜色来形容，那真是恰如其分。他不疑惑詹姆斯对安的一见钟情，但他想不通世界上怎么会有女孩的父亲不满意女儿爱上詹姆斯这样的青年，每每想起安那位固执刻板到了极点的父亲，他都会感到无比惊奇。在他心目中十全十美的人，在别人眼里却不屑一顾，这真的是非常奇怪的体验，放在安父女身上，这种南辕北辙的眼光差异就更奇怪了。有一段时间里他还拿这件事调侃过詹姆斯，让他老大憋屈。詹姆斯不是傲慢自大的人，但他总算还有点自知之明，不至于被这种毫无道理的鄙视打击得太厉害。但在经过了九年的漫长光阴后，弗兰西斯终究有点理解库尔曼先生了。

“有时候我会想，詹姆斯是不是不该拒绝这趟任命？”安忽然说。

弗兰西斯停下脚步，侧头看她：“为什么？”

“你知道，弗兰克，他向我父亲和叔叔们许诺不再扬帆出海，才换得了我父亲对我们俩的婚事的首肯，但这不是我的意愿，詹姆斯曾说只要我爱他就足够了，我们可以自力更生，营建自己的生活，不需要依靠长辈的接济。他最让我喜爱和钦敬的就是这种自信与担当，我真应该早点听从他的。但话是这么说，他终究不愿意让我和自己的家门决裂，希望能得到长辈的同意和祝福，光明正大地娶我，而不是效法小说戏文里那样的私奔。但这不是我的意愿，弗兰克，你知道，我自始至终站在他的立场上，我不会要求他为我放弃什么，牺牲什么，对我许下某种约束他自由意志的诺言，我不需要这个，我是那么爱他。我想要他从心所愿。弗兰克，你知道吗，要是他想去北极，想带领这新的一次西北航道探索远征，我绝不会阻拦他，我和我们的孩子都不会阻拦他。可我知道，他不会接受任命。他信守诺言，而且，我知道他总是对我怀着亏欠之心，总觉得过往让我等待了太久。四年，就算要我等待十年，从十来岁等到三十岁，我也是愿意的，因为我再也找不到像他那样的人了，我第一眼见到他就爱他……我们终于有长久的时间相守了，我以为他也是心满意足的，可是……”她犹豫了一下，像是不知如何措辞。

“亲爱的安，詹姆斯一定是心满意足的，”他走了多么漫长的路才走到这一步，“你不要太为他着想，他非常爱你，在他心里没有什么能比得上你，这是毫无疑问的。”他轻轻握着她的手，真诚地说。

“这是毫无疑问的。”她重复了一句，摇了摇头，“我知道他爱我，但他并不那么快乐也是真的。”她看着他们交握的手，抬起头来，明亮的眼睛凝视着弗兰西斯，不知为什么，弗兰西斯有点畏缩于与她对视，她的眼睛远不像詹姆斯那样锐利，而是更柔和宽容，但却具有同样的洞察人心的力量。

“弗兰克，你真不应该去大陆，我那时候支持你去，可我不希望你去。”她松开他的手，继续挽着他臂弯朝前走，“这听起来真像是詹姆斯的性情啊，不是吗，詹姆斯不善于表达情感，可他是个很恋旧的人，他眷恋着你，我们的婚姻并不会改变这一点。我怀孕的时候身体不适，很早就回了父母家，没法陪伴他，他一个人留在家里写报告，没人照顾，你也不在边上帮着他，后来伯德来了，他想要你回来，老伙伴们聚在一起，就像从前那样，你拒绝了。他是个要强的人，可我明白他心里难过得很，他觉得你离他越来越远，也许终有一日会彻底抛弃他。你是自由的人，我们不能勉强你，不能挽留你，现在你又要走了，这一去不知要多久，他囿于对家庭的责任不能伴你同去，我觉得他的心像是撕裂成了两半，只有一半还留在我身边。”

他说不出话来，不知该拿什么回应安，她有一点轻微的抱怨，站在詹姆斯的角度抱怨弗兰西斯的冷淡与漠不关心。是啊，连他也不明白他怎么拒绝得了詹姆斯，怎么能对他冷淡与漠不关心。他在内心苦笑了下，他太自私了不是吗？他只是选择了不让自己太痛苦的方式。一种动物式的本能，趋利避害，自我保护。刺猬在遭遇危险时会紧缩成一团，让尖锐的棘刺布满周身，牢牢掩盖住最柔软脆弱的肚皮。他无法暴露出自己的肚皮，只能紧缩成一团，自我隔绝，逃离得远远的。他太自私了。圣保罗在哥林多前书里说，“爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈”，他连恒久忍耐都做不到，何谈毫不计较的恩慈。安等待了詹姆斯许多年，他呢，他为什么就不能继续忍耐呢？沉默地忍耐下去，忍耐下去，人的生命那么短暂，他并不需要忍耐多久，一辈子也就到了尽头……到了尽头，他们的坟墓也许能紧紧挨在一起，在同一个墓园里……到了尽头，总归他最想要的永远也得不到，忍耐或是逃避，怎样也得不到，但至少他能留在他边上，生或者死，一个位置……也许，也许等他从北极回来吧，如果逃避无效，他会试着忍耐……

1845年5月12日，富兰克林远征队起航那日，詹姆斯和安到伍利奇码头来送他。他们会从泰晤士河顺流直下，驶入大海，横穿北大西洋，经由戴维斯海峡北上，越过北极圈，在格陵兰岛西岸的迪斯科湾装载最后一批补给后，驶入巴芬湾深处，向北极腹地进发。

码头上人头攒动，热闹非凡，到处都挤满了送别的人群和看热闹的人群，海军部专员，北极理事会的老熟人们，船员和他们的朋友，船员和他们的亲属，船员和船员们，人们像欢迎凯旋的英雄一样欢送他们的同胞与儿子去完成一桩举世无双的功绩，数年之后成为真正经受了冰雪试炼的英雄满载成果凯旋而归。他们欢呼着，高谈阔论或是窃窃私语着，满面笑容或是表情严肃，满怀憧憬或是忧心忡忡。形形色色的人，多姿多彩的声音，纷乱复杂的情绪，与繁忙的码头日常的曲调合奏在一起，汇集成这特别的节日里盛大的交响乐。

安拥抱了弗兰西斯，与他握手，跟詹姆斯打了个招呼，示意她要到富兰克林一家那边去与他们道别，弗兰西斯明白她是特意为他俩留一个单独说话的空隙。他朝她感激地笑了笑，安回他一个笑容，好似心照不宣。

“照顾好自己，别干蠢事。”詹姆斯看着他说。

“我能干什么样的蠢事？”他哑然。

“总之——别害死你自己。”詹姆斯好像很不自在，扭头扫视了周围一圈，“我没法在你边上看着，一定要保护好自己。”

相似的对话十多年前他们进行过一轮，现在角色倒换过来了。

有一会弗兰西斯默不作声，没有像往常那样以幽默应付他掩藏在调侃口吻下的担忧，这沉默令詹姆斯不可遏制地紧张起来，听见他平淡的声调说：“这是有可能的，你知道的，对吧？”

詹姆斯猛地回过头，锋利的视线迎向他的视线，他审视着他，想要看穿他的真实意图。

“我也许不会回来了……”

“别说胡话。”他想也不想地打断他。

“我们每一次去极区，都有可能会死。海军部会对每一位指挥官下达最终指示，指示里都会有一条，‘倘使指挥官遭遇意外身死’——你接到过这样的指示，约翰爵士也会接到这样的指示，而我总是那个在意外发生时要接替你或者他的人，但我也可能会死，然后由第三指挥官来接替我，虽然海军部不会有专门的指示下达给我。你知道当你把那份文件复制给我时，我心里想到了什么吗？——‘看在上帝的份上，我宁愿死的是我，我可不想干他的活！’我宁愿死的是我。当你带着奋进号跋涉在去极点的路途上时，当你在胜利号上音讯断绝四年之久而我在葡萄牙海域鞭长莫及时，1842年3月的那个凌晨……我祈祷过太多次，所以我想，有一天会应验也说不准。不管怎么样，死的是我比较好。”他的声音很平静，“詹姆斯，我已年近半百，人生没有遗憾，身后没有家累。我不像你和约翰爵士。我可能还要承担未婚姊妹的赡养之责，但她们不止有一个兄弟，我不在了，别的兄弟也能照顾她们。而你，我没有什么不放心的，安是你能得到的最好的妻子。我祝愿你们永远幸福，白头偕老，儿孙满堂。我会记得把这个愿望加进我每日的祈祷里。我只是想说，我们可能要在这里永别了。假如这是最后的会面，假如你接下来要说的话都是你能对老朋友说的最后的话语……”

“我会找到你。”

“什么？”

“你们的补给能支撑整四年，到1849年7月才会出现真正的问题，对吧，你和富兰克林都再三向我确保过这一点，那么，我给你两年的期限，倘使1847年探险季关闭之前你没有归国，也没有任何明确的音讯传回来，我会在第二年春季带着救援队亲自去找你。我答应你，我绝不会在那个期限届满之前轻举妄动，忧心忡忡，对你过早地丧失信心和耐心，但我也绝不会放任你独自滞留在北极，弗兰西斯。1847年年底是最后的期限。请务必在那之前驶出白令海峡，或是让别的船只带回讯息，告知我们探险队的情况和下一步的打算。”

“可你已许诺不再扬帆出海……”

“那就请您别让我背弃誓言。”他斩钉截铁地回答。

弗兰西斯沉默了好一会，才坚定地摇了摇头：“不，亲爱的，我期望的不是这个，我不要你来救我。”万一他们真的陷入亟待救援的困境，甚至被迫弃船逃生，那一定是极为艰难的形势，他不愿意詹姆斯再一次承受那种压力与劳苦，他们都深知北极的救援行动是怎样的性质，他说过他累了，不想再到极地了。

他原本期望的是什么呢？

他只期望詹姆斯能理解他的一切决定，就像过往的他明了他的全部所思所想，弗兰西斯永远不会怨恨詹姆斯，因为他并非无力到毫无选择，他能够选择任何一种别的道路，甚至也像詹姆斯那样安定下来，娶妻生子，过世俗的退休生活，即使不能富足，要在安全中过完余生，老死于卧榻，总不是多么困难的事，他不是毫无选择。他只是选择了对他更为轻省便捷的道路，完成最后一搏，用所剩无几的精力与能量去实现他和他在青壮年时代都衷心热望过、奋斗过的目标，如果不能成功，至少他能在极地的冰雪里、在远离对方的时间里冷静他头脑里的风暴，过上两三年，也许他的痛苦就不再那么剧烈了，没准他最终能够与自己和解。“我无论到世界上的哪里都是孑然一身，一如既往，这对如今的我反而是种至福，是最大的幸运，它容许我能在一种更好的情境里，有更加充裕的时间，以一种我确信是公正不倚的态度审视过往”，他在信里写下的，和他如今所说的那些话，都不是故意要让詹姆斯背负良心的愧疚。他认为他们是足够理智和清醒的老探险家，应该诚实而从容地面对任何可能性。

詹姆斯没有立刻反驳他，他的视线转开去，久久地凝视着泊位里的桅樯林立，厄瑞玻斯号与恐怖号并排停着，她们如今的面貌有了很大改变，为了拓宽仓储空间，在煤舱和货舱里装更多的煤炭和更多的补给，又保留在载重和吃水容许的安全范围内，她们的舰首和舷侧也得到了铁带加固，甲板上矗立着醒目的烟囱，她们看起来陌生而怪异，他从来就没青睐过蒸汽机船这回事，现阶段它的稳定性和可靠性还太差，作为蒸汽船的胜利号没对1829年的罗斯叔侄远征起到任何作用，半途就在维德福德被改回了风帆船，但它可能是未来的发展方向，有朝一日也许整个皇家海军的舰队都会武装以蒸汽机船，她们将会布满洋面，带领大英帝国纵横七海，蒸汽机船较之风帆船有许多优势，更机动快速和更不易于受天气限制，相对的它也有劣势，受制于燃料供给，煤炭会极大增加船的负重，挤占装载补给的空间，还会把船搞得很脏，一旦蒸汽机故障而随行的工程师又束手无策，或者燃料罄尽，她们就会寸步难行。如果能有一艘运煤船紧随其后，航行到不能再继续往前，那么在后面的航程里两舰的燃料供给压力就能大大缓解……希望，希望经受过许多考验的厄瑞玻斯号和恐怖号这一趟也能圆满撑下来，她们已是老舰了，样子变了本质不变，老而弥坚，就像弗兰西斯，就像弗兰西斯……

他没有反驳，也不曾应允。

他们像以往每一次分别时那样拥抱了彼此，在人声鼎沸的码头上，在欢送人群的众目睽睽之下，也许拥抱得有一点过久，谁都不愿意做先松开手的那一个，直到无法再拖延的时刻到来。

“你得登舰了，弗兰西斯·克罗兹尔舰长。”

詹姆斯用力拍了拍弗兰西斯的肩背，直起身来，抽离了他的怀抱。

“你的船和船员们在等着你。”他朝他微笑。

弗兰西斯抬头望了一眼停泊在不远处的恐怖号。

这句话让他心碎。

要是詹姆斯开口说一句，“留下，弗兰西斯！”只消一句，他会不会毫不犹豫地立刻抛弃等着他的船和船员们？

可他知道詹姆斯无论如何也不可能开口，他永远不需要面临魔鬼的试探。

正如他自己无论如何也不可能开口说，“跟我走吧，詹姆斯！”

跟我走吧，詹姆斯！跟我走吧，亲爱的……

“如你所知，我们会在迪斯科湾的鲸鱼群岛停泊，那是进入巴芬湾腹心前的最后的补给站，我们能够委托运输船转寄邮件，所以我会写信给你，还有伯德和老杰克。然后我们可能有很长一段时间会失去音讯，如果航线上没有碰上返回的捕鲸船或其他合适的送信船只。”这是他能说的、干巴巴的废话。

“抓住任何机会传信给我。”詹姆斯最后叮嘱道，“上帝保佑你，弗兰西斯。”他紧紧握了他的手。

他们没有道“再会”。

弗兰西斯迈着稳定的步伐朝他的老伙伴走去，直到登上恐怖号甲板很久，他都不曾再往船舷下方看上一眼，心里明白詹姆斯还留在原地，也许在跟走过来的安、约翰爵士、简夫人和菲茨詹姆斯交谈。他不能够忍受再多看上一眼。

他心里明白，这一次，是他把他留下了，留在了伍利奇，留在了伦敦，留在了英国。

他本来应该站在厄瑞玻斯号的后甲板上，以旗舰舰长和远征队第一指挥官的身份，他本来应该是等着弗兰西斯和亲友道别完毕回到舰上，宣布起航的那一个人，或是弗兰西斯在恐怖号上，等着码头上的他与亲友道别回到舰上，下达起航的命令。他们本应彼此等候，而不是把彼此从生命里送走，弗兰西斯曾经那样做过一次，几乎悔恨终生。

无论在北极还是南极，地球上的两个尽头，他不会想要任何人等着他，除了詹姆斯。


End file.
